


Hungry Like the Fox

by Milesupshur47



Series: Perfect Space [7]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Butts, Gratuitous Smut, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Sexy Time, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milesupshur47/pseuds/Milesupshur47
Summary: I did another smut. Hope it's good :)Takes place after the first chapter of "Fox Tales and Bunny Dreams".





	Hungry Like the Fox

**Author's Note:**

> I did another smut. Hope it's good :)
> 
> Takes place after the first chapter of "Fox Tales and Bunny Dreams".

\---

Need didn't even begin to describe the sheer degree of want that burned in Judy's pants.

The bunny had been trapped in the patrol car before with her foxy mate, her innate rabbit instincts skirting the line between fight and flight ever since she caught a spike of his musk. It had always been a sort of game for her and Nick, to see how long the other could stand the mouth watering smell before tearing their clothes off and doing what rabbits were good at: "multiplying". But in the cold of winter, with Judy in heat and Nick in the prime of mating season, staying in the car was pure torture.

Judy's knuckles tightened over the steering wheel. If she didn't have fur she would've seen how white her fingers were turning. Before winter, Judy had usually been the main architect of carnal pleasures between fox and bun. During her heat she was ravenous; after their last public excursion in the ZPD holding cells Nick had stayed on top of his mate’s needs: figuratively, literally, enthusiastically. Judy worked constantly to control herself at work, though the stress showed easily with her near tirelessly thumping foot. It didn't help that Nick could smell it on her even through the layer of scent blocker. The fox had reasoned his enhanced propensity for her "burrow" had something to do with having indulged in the scent in its purest form before. What a night that had been. When the two of them got home it was usually in a tangle of limbs as they collapsed through the door and Nick would ferociously search for her smell. She made him hunger for a taste, and he was usually rewarded with an hour of licking.

But that was Judy's heat. Strong as it was, it was nowhere near the toe-curling tease that was Nick's winter musk.

When Nick had begun growing his winter coat he was understandably annoyed. Judy had made him promise to remain "floofy" since she absolutely adored the softness of him underneath her paws. Their co-workers made fun of him, the fur got caught in various cracks and corners around their routine at work or home, which usually ended with a painful tug at the fox's skin, and eventually Nick had attempted to cover most of the surface area with heavier clothing and even a larger flak jacket. Judy would have been proud of his occupational preparation had his scent not made her quiver whenever she was near.

Judy had never caught onto a more enticing scent before. When she first found it they were just about ready for a day on the beat. Even though Nick had just hopped out of the shower, underneath his cinnamon shampoo Judy detected the faint aroma of fox; hot, horny, mouth-watering fox. If they hadn't been heading out the door already Judy might've investigated further. But even Nick knew not to risk an unannounced personal day from Bogo, especially when everyone was already aware of their relationship.

Everyone knew the unspoken rule about mating cycles at work; be respectful, be kind, don't be a dick about it. It was a hard time in everyone's life, regardless of how strong that mammal was. No one had told Judy how hard it would be when both respective mates were yearning to tear each other's clothes off.

When she had questioned her fox about it later Nick had merely smiled despite the clear discomfort of perpetuating the daily slog with a raging fire nearly burning a hole in his trousers. In his eyes Judy saw that shimmer of mischief shine once more and she whined when she realized what his plans were. He was going to keep it to himself. He was going to torment her till she was wallowing amidst the peak of her cycle driven insane with lust, and only then would he give her the good rutting she was begging for. It made Judy's toes curl just thinking about it.

Spending the following days around him had nearly made her foot fall off; it was thumping around the clock to curb her enthusiasm. She would often try to seduce him when they were home: walking around naked had always been an effective strategy to coax a fine love session any time of day. But the fox was cunning, as Judy well knew of him, but also showed remarkable restraint when faced with a full frontal naked bun. He would just smile and continue reading his phone or watching tv.

It drove her crazy. Nick had always smelled nice but now, and as painful as it was to admit, Judy thought he smelled irresistible.

Judy was surprised when the following day after arriving at work she couldn't find her deceptive fox anywhere. He had simply vanished after they walked through the front door, and that was absolutely perplexing. Judy heard whispers of Nick being around the precinct, he was at work that much was certain. But when she followed up on the numerous leads he was already gone, all that was left was a faint trace of his musk that only taunted the bunny further.

When the day was nearly over, which Judy had spent most of sulking, she was walking by the male mammal restrooms when she was assailed with a heavy presence and forced through the door and into one of the stalls. Judy recognized the culprit instantly, from the flash of his emerald eyes to the warmth of his furry paws. And that musk; it instantly made her drip, her scent permeating the air around them.

Nick had pushed her into the stall and proceeded to nibble down the fur of her neck, trying to keep her writhing form steady under his large paws. The sudden shock of his touch that she had been denied for so long was invigorating, and soon she was moaning beneath his touch and struggling to reciprocate. Her paws wrapped around his back and her claws dug at his vest as he rubbed his fingers over her pants. Had she not been wearing her jumpsuit she would have been soaking through already. But something was off about her fox.

After their private "incident" in the holding cells they had promised not to be this reckless again. But now Nick was different. He was strong, forceful, his usual gentleness forgone for direct fiery passion.

As much as she hated to admit it they had to stop. But Nick was making it hard to think straight when his fingers pulled down her front zipper and his paw slipped in to grope her breast. The tingle of his pads on her chest made Judy bite her lip when she tried to protest their surroundings once more.

"N-Nick, we can't..."

He responded by crushing his lips against hers and Judy's breath turned hot in his mouth. His lips tasted sweeter, and she wanted to lose herself in him, just for a second. She broke the contact, hiding her head under his chin with a haggard laugh.

"God, Slick," she paused to take a breath, "where was all that this morning?"

Nick pulled back and the fire behind his eyes simmered. Judy was curious at what she saw there, but when he started speaking his breath this close made her shiver all over again. He grinned sheepishly at her reaction and turned away lest he dive right back into his meal.

"I couldn't wait any longer. It's getting harder to ignore how-," he stopped talking to take a deep breath through his nose. His eyes fluttered shut, "-how good you smell.”

"You smell like my mate," he added, wistfully licking his smile.

Judy smiled and nuzzled into their hug with her nose.

"I am your mate, Nick."

"Carrots, you don't understand." He pulled back with his paws resting above her hips. His claws teased at the light material as he spoke and Judy felt another tingle travel downwards. "You smell like my mate. Mine," he added lowly, closing his eyes again and cradling her close to him.

Judy didn't know what to say. On one paw that was one of the sweetest things he had ever said. On the other it was possessive, forceful. It was so damn sexy.

What wasn't sexy was the sudden creak of the restroom door, and the subsequent footfalls that followed its bloodchilling squeak. 

Both Wilde’s and Hopps’ heat were dulled with each powerful step, each sound echoing off the tiled walls and bringing them back to the real world.

The steps stopped past their stall, wavered, and then moved to a stop in front of their door. From where she was held above the toilet, Judy could see a hazel eye peek between the crack of the door and the stall wall, and when it caught sight of the fox and bunny it narrowed and sounded a very gruff, very familiar snort of disapproval.

“Wilde. Hopps.”

Nick turned, trying to very carefully, very subtly remove his paw from Judy's bra.

“Hey...Chief,” he said, spinning around with a heavily forced grin.

Even from behind the door Nick could feel Bogo’s vitriol bubble through and the dagger of the buffalo’s eyes stared straight through the fox hopping off the toilet seat and making sure Judy did the same comfortably. Nick straightened out his clothes and fur while Judy did the same with her jumpsuit and bra before they both decided to face the music early, and slid the latch for the door open to reveal the imposing form of Chief Bogo.

There wasn't really any use in trying to hide their shame; the Chief had caught them red-pawed in the middle of their impromptu makeout session with paws in places they shouldn't be during work hours. That didn't stop Nick though.

“What brings you here?” he said, crossing his wrists behind his back and straightening his posture. 

That obfuscation was cleared with another characteristic snort from the buffalo.

“What are you two doing here, in the male restrooms, in a stall, together?”

Nick tried to hide a wince as he adjusted the rapidly fading comfort that was his pants.

“Well you see, Officer Hopps here, er, was having trouble with her suit zipper! That's it! And since we're so,” he cleared his threat and murmured, “close, she asked me to help fix it. And we figured if a fox like me were caught in the ladies room it would be a much bigger problem than if Carr- er, Hopps was in here with a friend.”

Bogo didn't even blink. Behind the fox, Judy was trying her best to not breakdown and beg not to be put on parking duty. Nick could suffer though. The fox deserved it for putting her in this situation.

Nick's rushed hustler mask slipped.

“You believe us, right Chief?”

For some reason the heat from before had turned from a titillating tease to an uncomfortable swelter, and Judy rationalized that it must be from the subtle, ever present anger radiating from the burning coals that were Bogo’s eyes.

“No,” he stated plainly, his glower intensifying as he leaned slightly over them. “Go home and sort yourselves out. And if I ever catch you fraternizing on department grounds again I'll have you scrubbing the restrooms with your tails.”

Wilde nodded.

“Yup, got it. Thank you, sir.”

With that, the buffalo walked away and disappeared into another stall, with the loud and definite latch signaling the end of the conversation. 

\---

They hadn't even gone inside before the fox had pressed his bunny against his door and began biting down the back of her neck. Judy had wanted to tear off their clothes right there, damn the consequences. Instead, she slammed her paw against the wood of the door and dug her fingers into the cheap wood, loosing a slight whine of protest which gradually evolved into a growing moan.

"Inside," she groaned out through gritted teeth.

"Mmhmm," Nick replied with his tongue running across her nape and up under her chin. "That's the idea."

"No, we gotta go inside."

It was by some miracle that the key found its way into the lock and they nearly tumbled through the door. Nick rushed the pair of them forward, shutting the door behind them with his heel and proceeded to spin his bunny to face him and press her against the entryway wall. He continued to ravage her neck with his lips, softly sifting his teeth over her fur. Judy stretched her neck to allow further access, wanting his hot mouth to dip further over her flesh.

The cold chill of the apartment fought to cool their fervor but the young lovers were attentive and upped their game accordingly. Nick scooped his paw under her buttocks and up below her knee arching her leg over his hip, allowing him to press further against her, grinding into the source of heat in her pants and making Judy's arousal spike over his crotch.

"Bed," she moaned.

Nick shook his head in the crook of her neck, placing another long lick across her nape. Judy shivered with desire as the fox reached under her vest and unzipped her suit.

"Can't wait," he growled. "There's a sexy bunny that needs to be pressed just....right." He accentuated the word with a gyrating hike of his hips pushing against her mound and Judy moaned loudly to the open air. If he kept this up she was going to cum from petting alone.

She wanted him to press again, to unzip further and let him slip a finger inside and twist around until she screamed his name. Judy also wanted him to fuck her against the wall. But last time her back had ended up killing her in the morning. It had been worth the ache.

A sudden naughty inspiration had Judy baring her teeth and biting hard into his foxy neck. Nick yelped and relinquished his hold only for a moment before he renewed his pleasurable assault on her, gripping her hips and tossing her over his shoulder.

"Ah, Nick!"

Nick nuzzled his cheek happily against her butt and observed the frantic twitching of her tail with eager anticipation. He loved how the small tuft of cotton flicked when he touched her, how it tickled at his nose and made his mouth water wanting to unwrap his present. He hurried faster to their destination.

"You're the one that said bedroom, you naughty bunny." He smiled again as he once more rubbed the blue clad cheeks, this time with his nose. He finished with a small nip to her rear, eliciting a tiny yelp that made Judy's ears stand on end.

Judy slipped her paw down his collar, letting her fingers explore the strong crease of his back. She allowed herself this vain indulgence, to feel the musculature hidden beneath the substantial fluff her mate had accrued in the recent months.

Before she finished tracing the curves of him, the bunny was set down on the ground in the bedroom with Nick leaning closer to resume their much anticipated coupling. Judy played along if only for a moment, pushing her paws against his chest, lingering for a moment with the feel of him under her fingers, but quickly shook the feeling and shoved the source of her aching desire a few feet away; a small distance which was again quickly closed by the fox. He stepped up to her but didn't touch the tender morsel at his feet. Nick restrained his desire to throw her on the floor and ravage her.

"Nick," she wavered, her voice faltering with each succeeding word, "We should take it slow. Just cool off..."

"Come on, Carrots," he breathed out, letting his fingers trace up her sides and frame along her cheeks, "a few hours ago you couldn't wait to get my clothes off. Now you want to slow down?" Nick leaned down and drew his nose to her chest and up her form with a deep inhale of senses. "I can smell it in you..."

Despite his eagerness to peel her out of her clothes and simply have his way with her, Nick held himself at bay. His lust was nipping at his heels though, yearning for the hot taste of bunny on his tongue. 

"How about...." he said lightly, tracing the back of his paw up her soft chest and to her chin, perking it upwards till he could see her glittering eyes sparkle brightly at him. "Instead, we can try something different."

"Different?” she whispered, not letting her growing eyes leave his gaze for a second.

He leaned in and breathed the words into her ear.

"I'll hunt the bunny," he said with a smile.

The shiver traveled through her ear, down the back of her neck, and to her burning core.

"Oh," she chuckled out in a stammer. "You're bad," Judy weakly slapped at his chest in an attempt to play it cool, but she was feeling anything but cool. Down below she was sweltering. She quivered for him.

The pretty scent of her usual aroma always brought joy to the fox. But when the potency of her heat spiked around him, he felt the deeper part of him awaken. And that part had a voice that only spoke of Judy. It always said the same thing.

Mine.

He was on her in instant, gathering the bunny in his arms and dropping her on the bed where she lay helpless to deny his advances. Nick quickly discarded her vest, tossing it to the side before he fully unzipped Judy’s suit down to her crotch. This was not enough for the fox, and she wasn't working fast enough. He moved his muzzle down her legs and grabbed hold with his teeth and tugged till the sound of ripping neoprene filled the room.

Judy was surprised. On one paw he was destroying her suit. On the other though, he was tearing her out of the clothes with his teeth; razor sharp instruments that could rend her if he wanted to. And yet he was using such an asset to mate with her, to show her how strong and how gentle he could be. It was a thrill Judy was not used to, seeing him in charge like this.

With her suit gone Judy’s chest was exposed, leaving her in nothing but a pair of black lace panties that caused Nick to pause at the vision before him. He drank in the sight of her breasts, observing the soft white and the delicious dot of pink hidden beneath each. His mouth began to water with the uncontrollable tingle that made him want to lash his tongue across her, just for a taste, an instinct that he followed through without question. 

She was sweeter than any delicacy Nick had ever tasted. Her scent and flavor intoxicated his senses, and the tingle in his mouth begged for him to drink in more of her. As he moved lower her scent intensified, motivating the fox to nip under her breast and down to her precious belly where Nick couldn't help but nuzzle his cheek against the softness. Judy smiled at the sight of her fox, drunk with affection and worship against her body. She relished his touch, even if it didn't give her the intense physical pleasure she craved. Just the feel of his head pressed against her made her hug him closer, simply curling against him for a moment of innocent contact; well, innocent if not for the fact that she was half naked and her chest was against his muzzle.

Nick broke the touch with a retreating nip at her pink buds and Judy sighed deeply at the warmth that once more traveled down to her loins. Nick paused to smell the spike around them, how her scent made his instincts flourish and grow primal, his heartbeat increasing and blood flow rushing south. He closed his hungry eyes and inhaled, letting the aroma fuel his lust. Judy curled her arms to her chest, letting her paws fall over her exposed nipples. She stared up at him, eyes full of eager lust. The amethyst jewels drew quiet for a moment, then widened with anticipation. Judy could see her effect on him, how her growing scent surged to the fox and how his muscles rippled like a bolt of lightning kick starting an engine. She felt him tenting when he leaned down to press against her, chest to bare chest, eyes still shut as he resumed his loving trail of caresses down to her hips. Again, he dragged his warm cheek over her, every trace a tingle, every rake of blunt claw through soft gray fur a kiss to be eagerly repaid when he was in range.

Nick's muzzle finally found the source of her heat, soaking through her black lace panties and causing his nose to twitch as he sniffed closer. He pressed his muzzle into her, playfully exploring the covered opening and Judy shivered at the sudden urge to mount his mouth. She muttered with growing urgency, begging under her breath for him drop the pretense and just dig in, to dine on her like she was a succulent treat. Judy needed to feel the friction of his tongue inside her now.

Judy moved to slide her thumbs in the elastic band but her wrists were quickly restrained by powerful fox paws at her side. She lifted her head to stare down her form, mouth agape to see Nick staring right back at her. His eyes didn't sparkle with the charm that she was used to seeing. No, now that shine was replaced with an instinctive sense of something darker, something hungry. Starving.

He held her paws down and she didn't fight it at first. He was taking charge. It was a welcome change of pace from the usual dance that Judy led, and it was thrilling. The thought crystallized when Nick again pressed his nose to her wet opening with curious enthusiasm and Judy was powerless to stop the growing tease separating the bunny from the immeasurable ache of denial. His nose dug into her, pushing the surface further inside and Judy whined at the denial of contact. He had never been so casual down there, so shameless with his canid nose. A blush burned on her cheeks and Judy, through the haze of embarrassing enticement, whimpered for her fox. She whimpered and whined in between shuddering breaths that turned heat from her loins into loud moans.

She gritted her teeth when Nick's nose teased her folds as he pushed aside the cloth just enough to make her gasp at the feeling of his flesh against hers. Judy slammed her eyes shut and her hips writhed under his muzzle.

"Please please please please please please..."

She had built far above her threshold. The deck was stacked and ready to collapse, and Nick pulled back to blow cool air against her rapidly heating core in an attempt to cool her off, but to no avail. Her breaths came in rapid pants and Judy's head swam. Nick looked past her belly and the primal shine in his face seemed almost innocent to Judy as his eyes rounded with tender care. He watched his mate’s breath continue to rise as he tested another quick nuzzle against her mound, and when he observed the slow coil of muscle up her body, he quickly looped two fingers through the panties and tore them away before rushing forward with his greedy tongue.

Judy’s eyes widened and her face froze in something that could've been mistaken for horror at the sudden insertion of hot, pliable flesh into her soaked entrance. Her inner walls instantly wrapped around the intruding member and Judy's hot breath turned to a pitched groan. Her body tensed and her back arched off the bed. The grip on her wrists was forgotten as she dug her claws into the sheets for anything to hold, but found nothing as she rode out the intensity of her first orgasm.

Nick's tongue had barely entered her, but already her taste was driving his arousal to new heights, the ache in his boxers growing from tenting hardness to painful need. He felt the tightening around his tongue as he writhed within her walls, each wriggle sending a hot tingle of pleasure into the bunny that made her chest twitch again, and harder with each subsequent wave. His paws cupped her rear and pulled her harder against his open mouth. The way she quivered against his lips and around his velvet tongue had him losing what was left of his grip on reality, replaced only with the want to devour her more. So he did, lapping her up, drinking every drop of her nectar and taking it into himself hungrily. Judy had barely begun to come down from her last explosion when another intense burning blossomed within her, once more setting her body ablaze with his mouth wrapped around her. His tongue darted in like it was designed specially for her, it fit so snug.

He swam through her liquid fire, a shark in her depths devouring all that he saw fit, and what the fox desired was the perfect taste of bunny on his tongue, and soon her lips on his. He would wrestle her tongue with his own, no more struggling for dominance in her mouth over the lapine appendage; he would take it from her without mercy, and he would make his mate scream his name in pure ecstasy. Somewhere in his mind Nick seemed to watch the events unfolding, and he smiled with approval.

With a final, deep tonguing to her depths, up and out of her walls, Nick drew back to a stand, his muzzle aimed high as he thoughtfully licked his chops for the last traces of her juices. Judy tensed as he exited, and when he was gone she let her body fall to the mattress with a dreamy smile on her face.

"Oh my god, Nick," she sighed out with a breathless laugh. "That was amazing. You were--"

She stopped when she saw her fox still standing, lost in a trance and eyes closed as he focused on her lingering taste. Judy could see him ease for a moment before he licked his lips again and his body suddenly tensed. He rolled his shoulders and his gaze fell down to the naked bunny. Judy blinked curiously at his noticeable change in demeanor and she cocked her head letting her ears flop to the side.

The fox fell to stalk on all fours, the familiar predatory stance of his ancestors when hunting prey, and began to move closer to the bunny. A low growl emanated from his throat, the edges of his muzzle curled up in a snarl.

His extra fur made him seem larger, and despite Judy's familiarity with her fox, seeing Nick pace around her closer and closer had her nose twitching in fright.

His growling drew out and intensified, and Judy's sweat turned cold as it ran down her head.

"N-Nick?"

He stalked closer still.

"Nick," she said more forcefully.

His breath was on her cheek and his empty eyes burned into hers. Her voice faltered with a trace of fear, and as he brushed against her she surrendered to him, unsure of his intentions but trusting completely in him.

"Nick."

With the last breath of his name his lips were upon hers and Judy's eyes snapped shut as he forced his tongue down the back of her mouth. His tongue, she couldn't keep up with it. His tenacity from eating her out was only stronger here, brushing against her teeth and caressing her gums. When she tried to reciprocate Nick reached under her rear and hiked the bunny up against him, and Judy tilted her neck back into a more agreeable position from which any resistance would be impossible; not that she wanted to resist. His touch was electric, each trace of contact sending surges through her body. Judy wanted him to push the envelope further if it were possible.

Despite his forcefulness he did not hurt her; his claws did not cut, his teeth nibbled and never gnashed, and his other paw cradled her head with care. Judy couldn't resist. She didn't want to. He was her burning fire that was careful to never burn her, and right now he was a roaring flame with her at his mercy.

The flavor of Judy's sex was lost when Nick's tongue slithered past her lips, and was replaced with a taste that surpassed her sex. The fox would much rather taste her affection around her tongue, the sweeter flavor tingling his taste buds. The deeper feeling was hidden behind the struggling warmth of her lips, and it succeeded in only heightening his feral senses and wanting to swallow her whole. 

'She tastes so good,' his instincts screamed at him. 'Not just bunny.'

On any other day, Nick would have known the reason behind her agreeable taste on his palette, how their love made their pairing all the more pure. But the creature of instinct currently savoring her taste didn't care to find out. Instead, he merely pressed harder against her, forcing her soft chest to toss warm tufts against his coarse fur. He reached down and let a finger trace the soaking edges of her box and the bunny moaned into his mouth. A finger slipped inside and she groaned louder. Her hips began to buck against his paw as Judy's lust drove her to want the digit to dig deeper. What was happening now could never satisfy her growing lust. The heat his paw offered wasn't nearly enough. She needed something bigger.

Judy reached her paw down and groped over the thin cloth covering her fox's member. He growled at the sudden contact, almost daring her to wrap harder around him and the bunny obliged, slipping under the hem and feeling the welcome slickness of his cock in her palm. She could feel his tip's secretions begin to drip down his shaft and Judy yearned for a taste. She was a generous lover, and she loved her fox more than anything.

Releasing her lips from his and abruptly pushing the fox on his back, Judy managed to wrest the boxers down his waist, exposing his hardened foxhood to her wanting eyes. It glistened in the dim light and the sight made her mouth water. Her nose twitched at his musk and Judy couldn't help but lick her lips before she swam up his legs, crawling over him and allowing her paw to linger at the base of his cock. Her eyes traced its surface and she could see the beginnings of his knot peeking from the sheath. Judy knew what she wanted. She wanted that sweet bulb to emerge from him, emerge so that she could put it somewhere safe; somewhere deep inside herself.

With her new sense of control Judy seized her advantage and slipped her lips over the tip of his red length, immediately coating it with a healthy sheen of spittle and savored the taste of him. She fell into her practiced rhythm, dipping her head up and down, giving her fox’s penis a home in the velvety sheath of her throat. Judy's eyes devoured the fox almost as much as her mouth encompassed his cock, keeping glued to his scrunched face and observing every minute lick, every drop of splendor in his reaction. It allowed her a measurement of power back from the fox in that moment and Judy cherished the control over the beast at her fingertips.

Almost as if he could hear her thoughts Nick's hips arched upwards, pushing further into the bunny's mouth. She maintained her rhythm stroking and bobbing her lips over him. Her other paw felt the growing mass of his base and Judy's lower lips dripped with the twinge of excitement at her favorite toy coming out to play.

The fox couldn't take much more, and while he traced a blunt claw down the side of Judy’s face she slowed her pace, removing his member from her mouth to look up at him and simply lick innocently at the base of him. It was unimaginably cute to the fox, and just as sexy for him as well. All it took was a small wink from the bunny for the final straw to be had.

Nick’s tracing paw cupped her cheek and he bolted upright to better be able to seize control of the situation. He had been too lax then, now it was time for the fox to come out to play. He pushed the bunny up and back till she lay on her back once more, eagerly awaiting for him to enter her. She was surprised when rather than take her like that Nick flipped her on her belly and pulled back on her hips, forcing her to raise her butt.

Nick leaned over her raised rear, growling lowly into her ears. The vibrating rumble combined with the hot breath sent a chill up her spine, but when he licked down the length of her ear the chill turned thrilling and a moan escaped her throat. Nick licked again and parted his lips long enough to let his teeth slip over the black tip and he chewed tenderly.

The feeling of Nick fucking her from behind was nothing new, but it was still a pleasant thrill to behold. But her heat yearning for him and Nick's fluffy body driven near mad with the mating season was almost too much to bear. 

He pushed his paw into the back of her head and forced her down. Judy whined at the strength on her back as his cock twitched at her entrance. The tease made her hips involuntarily buck against him, thirsting for his length to enter her. 

The tingle was too much to bear for her fox, the heat from her sex warmed his length and he grew harder. Without warning he drove forward into her, sending the temperature skyrocketing. Soon the sound of hot smacking drowned out the growling of the canine. Nick didn't wait for her to adjust, he simply retracted and jammed into her again, the fill of him inside sending her nerves careening, each pump pouring hot fuel on the fire. Judy struggled to keep herself steady as Nick continued pushing the entirety of her forward with each thrust until they stopped with Judy pushing against the headboard.

Nick struggled to keep his feet steady, as he constantly slipped across the sheets in his fervor, but he never failed to drive into his mate.

He pistoned into her like a feral machine. The sound of their sex filled the air, broken only by the sporadic growls from Nick and moans from the bunny pinned beneath him. Nick’s was more of a growl, however, while Judy whimpered as the pleasure coursed through her in waves. She was frightened at his intensity, scared by his abnormal lack of restraint, but more aroused than she had ever been.

With strength he had never shown before, Nick was driving the end of his member to new depths that made her walls hot with pleasure. The intensity made Judy want to scream her jubilation.

"Oh God the tip, Nick. The tip is driving me crazy!"

Judy's cries only made the experience more erotic for the near feral fox. Amidst his ferocity he felt the familiar swell near his sac as his knot began to peek from its hiding place within him. Nick was reaching his limit, but he didn't want to like this. He wanted to see her face when he filled her with his seed.

His claws moved from her hips and inside her thighs to feel the softer, more sensitive flesh there as he leaned over and drove into her. The sensation of his strokes was pushing Judy over the edge, making her sex burn hotter. This was capitalized when the fox took full hold of her and spun her on her back without ever leaving her walls and resumed fucking her with reckless abandon.

He kept his eyes locked to hers as his hips bucked against her. Not once did he blink, but nor was he all gone; behind his focused gaze the softness had returned to his eyes and Judy trained her view on his glistening emerald pools. She panted, she moaned and her body forced her to whimper against the pleasure he drove into her, but her eyes never left his. She could see his focus growing, his eyes not only digging into her but desiring something, wanting to do something more to her, something primal, and it made his mouth water.

The last push was always the sweetest and most pleasurable for both bunny and fox. When his engorged knot was pushed past her thirsty lips, stretching her passage beyond what nature ever meant for a bunny, Judy and Nick felt one with each other. Judy didn't care what nature thought. She didn't much care for anything besides her fox in that moment. When her walls struggled to accommodate the mass and her nerves screamed in ecstasy it was sensory overload. Judy's eyes rolled back in her head, her mouth hung open in a silent scream that could have cracked glass if it were audible. Her legs crossed at his knees trying to force the beast deep, as deep as was possible, and when Nick reached the bottom of her depths he yipped at how tight she felt.

The fox struggled to move more, to thrust further if he could, moving his hips in frequent failed nudges against her hips. But he was locked tight inside her. The bunny's walls clamped down on him, negating nearly all movement from his member. Now it was the fox's turn to whine as he felt the liquid in his body build and yearn for release. It was boiling and Nick was ready to explode inside of her with carnal urgency. He nipped down her neck, his teeth grazing softly against the soft flesh beneath the gray. The slight sharpness of his canines teased carefully at her, and he continued to smooth them over her soft fur as he twitched inside her. It was almost as if he was testing her, asking for permission to sink into her. Even partially savage Nick still cared for her safety above all else.

"It's okay," Judy whispered up at him. He pulled back and the slitted pupils softened their focus on her. Judy reached up and kissed softly at his lips, reminding him of his love and also encouraging the fox to try more. Judy broke away with a small lick to his nose and laid back. Nick licked his nose in turn, still holding onto her bright eyes.

"You can bite me, Nick." Judy tilted her head and exposed her neck even more. The fox's eyes darted down to her nape and back to her eyes searching for confirmation. "Please," she added closing her eyes with a smile. He loved her. He would never hurt her. She was sure.

Nick inched his head forward, eyes still locked on hers. He sniffed thoughtfully up her neck. It was the place where her personal scent was strongest; not the lusty scent of her sex, but the beautiful smell that reminded the fox of happiness, of nights spent cuddled together with his mate, content in the darkness and unafraid. His hips still moved intermittently but all of Nick's focus was on her neck as he curled back his muzzle to reveal his teeth, glinting dimly in the light. His mouth moved over her neck and Judy felt his panting as another thrill, more for the trust in the gesture than the actual sensation. And then his teeth sank into her neck, pressing firmly but not breaking the skin. His jaw tightened over her and Judy moaned out into the open air, her lips clamping tighter over his knot.

With his newfound hold over his bunny Nick began to thrust his hips harder, no longer worrying about the weak impulses from his aching member or Judy's vice-like grip around it; he pulled back, dragging her with him by their bond and tugging the knot slightly from her walls. Just as Judy was worried that she might lose him, he drove back up into her, sending a shock of hot pleasure through her sex and into her body. Judy yelped at the surprise feeling. With the way he was fucking her Judy felt like she was being split in half by his cock.

She wished every night was like this.

Nick tugged back again pulling his mate and drove forward. Judy's yelps turned to blissful screams. The fox grinned around her neck. The feel of their fluids around his cock and drool dripping down her neck was sending them both into another frenzy and they were quickly reaching their breaking point. 

As Judy reached her zenith Nick released his grip and dipped his muzzle down to her breast. His tongue lolled out and he lapped his way up her chest, tingling over her nipple, past her shoulder, and tasted her cheek with the barest tease of her mouth at its corner. Once the slick trail was complete, he once more bared his teeth and bit into her nape making Judy's eyes widen. The sensation was too much and Judy exploded in a hot mess of moans with her climax.

The last increase of tightness was too much for Nick, and he grunted as the first few waves of his spunk erupted from his foxhood while his teeth tightened around Judy's neck. She bit her lip, whining as he flowed into her like a wave of hot pleasure, the embodiment of pure sex.

She milked him for all he was worth, accepting his gift with eager delight. Her walls pulsed and drank him in as he filled her to the brim and then filled her some more till she overflowed with the combination of their fluids.

"Oh my gggghhh," she was cut off by the sudden flow of another squeeze of cum within her, making her cry out with a gurgled gasp of pleasure. She gritted her teeth against the rush.

Judy had always commented that they fit together perfectly. 'Like two puzzle pieces from different boxes,' Nick had joked when his knot would press at her entrance. She always agreed with him, whether it be with a passionate kiss on his lips, or with a feral moan that escaped from hers. This never felt more true than it did in this moment as the two of them rode out their orgasms in the warm embrace of the other.

When the pleasure had passed, and the burn of exertion finally took its toll they collapsed. They laid there for a few moments, covered in sweat and smelling of beautiful sex. Nick had drawn his bunny to his chest, simply breathing her in and stroking his paws over the crease of her back and he scratched thoughtfully behind her ears. Judy groaned lightly from her haze of bleary half-sleep. Her eyes fluttered open when the heat finally began to subside and Nick’s knot loosened from her lower lips. He did not slip out of her; on the contrary, Judy clenched her muscles to squeeze him tighter, pulling another tapering string of semen from his red member.

In her half dream of sleep Judy was reminiscing happily in the afterglow of Nick’s thorough loving; how he had cut loose to make her feel like their first time again, her first time, and his too. She sighed wistfully at how his hips still joined with hers and how his knot still connected them with the physical snugness of his presence.

Then a thought caught a spark, a spark that turned into an ember and threatened something more. Judy thought of how his eyes had narrowed, how they looked simultaneously warm and bone chillingly cold. How he had eyed her like a morsel to be savored and consumed. She had almost remembered the intense devouring of her passage and his tongue, but it was soon overshadowed by the image of her fox on all fours, stalking closer and closer with his lips curled back in a savage growl. How he seemed so....feral. Wild. 

Judy had tingled happily until the sweat that built on her brow finally broke cold, and suddenly something flipped in her like a switch. Her head swam from the warm waters of lusty secretions to the chilling waves of something frozen and forgotten. Her senses sharpened, dreadfully so as her vision blurred for a moment, and Judy couldn't help but tremble fearfully as the picture of coarse fur the shade of blood materialized before her eyes.

The scent of a predator in heat filled her nostrils making her nose twitch. She was suddenly very aware of the shaft nestled within her aching walls and the trail of fluids dripping down her leg; how exposed she was and how truly vulnerable it made her feel. She knew this was Nick, but that did not appease the ancient instincts playing racquetball with her emotions. This was her partner. Her lover. Her fox. 

There was that word again, whispering in the front of her mind like a strange sound mix of a wail and a song. Fox. Judy felt hot, uncomfortably so as the predator seeped into her again and rubbed his chin over the top of her head. Inside she was trying to rationalize her internal change, how it was just the chemicals wearing off in her brain, how the sheer force of his loving had jostled Judy's innate fight or flight instincts, and now they were trying to make sense of why a fox was currently filling her with his seed.

'He's my partner,' she tried to reason with her senses. 'He's more than a fox. He's my mate, and I love him...'

She tried to take in a slow breath but this only served to once more fill her head with his musk, and it almost frightened her how he smelled like he was still in a "hunting" mood.

'Fox,' it said. 'Fox means run...'

Judy looped her arms under and over his shoulders, resting her paws by his neck.

'I won't run from him. He's not like that. I love him...'

Judy's eyes darted around her enclosed environment in the fox's arms and her breathing grew hitched. She almost felt like she was having a miniature panic attack.

Nick must have sensed her unease in his arms because his voice called out to her like sweet music through the darkness.

"Judy?"

Her voice came out in a shaking murmur.

"I..."

Nick tried to pull her face back but she tightened around him, pulling him closer. It was almost as if she were trying to keep him from something.

"Judy are you--"

"I love you, Nick."

Nick cocked his head into the pillow, a slight furrow of confusion over his eyes.

"I know," he said in an attempt to comfort her from something he did not yet understand. "I love you, too."

'See? He cares for me. He wouldn't--'

Her own thoughts rallied against her, and Judy tensed her muscles all around causing Nick to growl at the grip around his penis. Judy shook her head against his chest at the sound. The rumble in his chest had frightened her, actually scared her.

"You-" she tried to break the cold shield of glass in her head but her voice faltered. She dipped her head between them for breath and came back up, her eyes still shut as she tried to focus her instincts, the ones she trusted.

"Y-you, you were..."

'Amazing.' Her mind sang, shining in the glow Nick made her feel when he worshipped her like a goddess. 'Tell him he was amazing. How full you feel.'

The cold cut it off, again planting the doubt of his control within her.

Nick's paws had stopped, one at the small of her back and the other cradling her cheek, softly stroking his thumb there for support. He saw it now. He was afraid of this, how their bodies might react against each other amidst the flood of hormones and chemicals in the combination of their dual cycles. He was, after all, a fox, and her natural predator. Something to be feared and avoided. He could eat her. 

He felt that he had gone too far in the role he played, how he allowed the bestial side too much liberty when they had coupled moments earlier. He could only imagine how Judy must've felt, how isolated and afraid she was at his mercy. And he had simply had his way with her, like an animal.

"Tell me again," she said heading off his thought with another nervous nuzzle against him.

"What?"

Judy stretched a little over his chest and shakily kissed at his chin before letting her arms slack and tighten once more around his bare back. She slid back into her spot where they were connected, pressed firmly against his chest, legs wrapped around his waist albeit with the strange addition of her cold shakes. Her voice once more asked for his, this time with more strength behind her trembling voice.

"Tell me you love me. Tell me I'm safe," she whispered.

Nick's lips quivered. He was right. The fox had scared her. But Judy was strong, fighting against her instincts even as they flared their strongest here and now. Nick's eyes felt wet for a moment before he blinked away the tears with a shining smile. He kissed her head and rested his chin on her shoulder, another soft pulse of liquid fire flowing into her belly.

"I love you, Judy Hopps. You're never safer than you are when you're with me."

Judy nodded. The icy fire faded with each word he spoke, proof to her heart that he held a warm place there and striking at the doubt that her body had played against her.

"More," she stated without asking.

He whispered the words to her, pouring as much of her strength into them as possible. He leaned to her ear, careful not to be tempted to lick her again.

"Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel young, and fun, and free. When I'm with you I feel like I'm home. You're what makes me whole. No matter how far away I am, whatever words I say, or what I do," his fingers crested under her chin lifting it till violet eyes met green.

"However I may act, I will always love you."

Judy choked out a laugh, her own tears becoming very apparent with the warm stains having peppered Nick's shoulders. Now one ran down her cheek and past her quivering smile. Nick wiped it away and Judy blinked gratefully up at him. 

"That's a love song, Nick."

"A love song about you, Judy. About us. And every last word is true."

She pulled back. Her nerves were finally subsiding. The cold heat was dulling.

"That's The Purr, right?"

Nick pressed his lips to hers, nipping lightly at her lower lip. Judy responded by slipping her small tongue over his, tilting his head ever so slightly. Her paw ran up to hold his head and guide him to where she needed him and he obliged eagerly, tasting and licking through the kiss as she desired.

She clenched, making his foxhood twitch inside her, and his knot gladly release more of his love. Judy moaned down his throat and Nick cherished the taste of her voice, playing a moan of his own back over her lips. She smiled against him as she forced the fox to flip on his back with Judy resting her knees on either side of him. She flattened her soft chest against him, squeezing her thighs and lower muscles around him as the pleasure once more returned to her core. Nick whined as Judy coaxed another spurt from his loins so soon, and Judy relished her renewed control over her mate.

She was his bunny. And he was her fox. His. Hers. 

Each other's. 

\---

Nick had the most wonderful dream. He was laying in bed with his girlfriend, enjoying her presence when she had leaned over and kissed him. Their tongues had danced around one another in a sea of liquid affection with her on his chest until he turned her over and laid on top of her taut muscles. He had looked down to find that they were both naked, and then back up to see Judy smiling at him. Nick reached back up and kissed her again, and he was happy.

When he awoke to a familiar twinge of pleasure licking up his member, Nick looked down once more to find his bunny working her toy. She licked up the side of his shaft while her paw stroked playfully near the base. Her other paw rubbed across his belly with his fur sifting through her fingers in a pleasant grope. A bead of pre-cum built from his tip and Judy spotted it and immediately bobbed her mouth over him, drinking the drop.

She saw his eyes open with a groan and she smiled, resting her head by his shaft and still stroking it.

"Good morning, Mister Fox," she cooed.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took so long but my internet was out for a week and I, just getting around to this now. Taking a break from smut. Still trying to get past my rut. Next up should be more fluff. It's what I'm good at. Or so I'm told.


End file.
